


Am I Interrupting?

by gimmezutara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Masturbation, Smut, The smut you've been looking for, Zutara, Zutara sex, plot what plot?, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmezutara/pseuds/gimmezutara
Summary: Zuko walks in on Katara having a little me-time and decides to help her out.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133
Collections: zutara (ATLA)





	Am I Interrupting?

Zuko entered the room quietly.

Katara lay strewn among the sheets, eyes closed in concentration, one hand beneath the covers, breathing slowly.

His eyes widened as the blood rushed straight to his member. He knew that face.

“Am I interrupting?” he asked with a smirk, closing the door behind him.

Katara’s eyes flew open and she stopped her movements. “Zuko!” she exclaimed in surprise, her face flushing instantly. She frantically started to push herself up on her elbows a bit more as the Fire Lord removed his heavy robes, depositing them on the drawers.

“I thought you had a meeting with the minister from the Eastern province this afternoon?” she asked.

Zuko stood on one foot to yank off his boots replying, “He had to cancel.”

Now stripped down to his thin tunic he pulled the crown out of his top knot releasing his bangs, eyes never once leaving Katara’s. “Looks like you could use some help here anyway,” he smirked.

Katara bit her lip to hide her smile and he almost groaned in anticipation.

He jumped on the bed, making her laugh, then promptly ducked under the covers from the foot of the bed, army crawling his way up between her legs.

She felt his shoulders up under her thighs and whimpered when she felt his warm breath on her core.

“You’ve been waiting for me a while haven’t you,” he remarked.

“Yes,” Katara replied breathlessly.

He felt his member strain urgently against the mattress at her tone but breathed deeply to calm himself.

Without warning he slowly licked up the length of her folds, flicking his tongue over her clit as he finished and she let out a low, uncontrolled moan. He almost heard her clamp her jaw shut, annoyed that he’d made her moan so easily. He bit his lip to keep from laughing, glad that she couldn’t see his face under the covers. He regained control of himself enough to say, “I could leave you waiting a little longer.”

“Don’t you DARE, Zuko!” Katara said in annoyance, starting to shuffle up the bed a bit to lift the covers off him before he grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him, burying his face in her core.

She fell limp against the pillows, immediately surrendering to his touch. She reached down to grab his hair with one hand, making him groan against her skin, the sound muffled from his position.

He licked around her folds, swirling his tongue across her nub, making her wriggle against him. She was so wet already, she must have been close when he’d interrupted. Grabbing her thighs tighter he thrust his tongue inside her. “Oh!” she cried out in surprise.

He teased her entrance with his tongue, feeling himself get more turned on the more sounds she made. Then he moved back to her inner lips before slowly sliding a finger into her. Another low moan sounded from above the covers and he slowly began pumping in and out. His pace increased as his hot tongue swiped over her swollen nub in earnest. He felt her legs start to shake around him.

Katara grabbed a pillow and shoved it over her face to keep from being too loud, desperately wanting to cling on to something as her arousal shook her body.

Zuko placed a deep kiss on her clit, sucking hard and swiped it stiffly with his tongue as he curled his finger inside of her and she came undone.

More of her juices flooded out of her as her orgasm struck, causing her body to convulse. 

She cried out his name, the pillow slipping from her face on the last syllable as she momentarily lost control of herself. She lay still for a few moments, breathless, legs like jelly, floating in a state of bliss. 

Zuko placed kisses up her stomach, making his way up her body, lips pressing to her still bound chest, over her collarbone, up her neck before stopping when his face was inches from hers. He loved that happy, exhausted look on her face and leaned in to give her a long, deep kiss.

They broke apart. Katara was still panting, hair sticking lightly to her forehead.

He moved the pillow she had carelessly tossed to the side to its usual spot on his side of the bed and tucked her under his arm so he could hold her close as she recovered.

“That was pretty quick,” he said, failing to keep the smugness out of his voice.

Katara laughed weakly and half heartedly swatted his chest. “Well you arrived to the party a bit late.”

He laughed sharply, making her head move on his chest. “If this is what I’m missing every time my meetings overrun then I am never leaving a meeting late ever again.”

She rolled her eyes at him and he pressed a forceful kiss to the top of her head. He relaxed back on the pillows and moved his hand to rest on the curve of her bum, thumb lightly stroking her exposed skin.

Even now his touch still sent waves of anticipation through her. From her position on his chest she suddenly noticed the obvious tent in his pants.

“Looks like you could do with some sorting out,” she remarked.

“Hm?” he asked looking down at her before his eyes dropped to his erection. “Oh yeah, don’t worry.”

She turned her head to look up at him. “Don’t worry huh?” she said, eyes focused intently on his lips. “I’d like to help.”

He smiled at her playfully. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” she laughed, scooting even closer to his face.

“Thank Agni for that,” he said and closed the gap between their faces, kissing her passionately. She brought her hands up to his face as their intensity increased. He pushed himself up slightly to sit against the headboard so he could hold her closer to him. She followed, moving up onto her knees. She slowly moved her hand down to his pants, dipped below his waistband and grabbed him roughly.

He breathed in sharply and she smirked against his lips. She moved her hand up and down his length as she kissed him, kneeling by his side, one hand tenderly caressing his head, her fingers tangled in his hair. He held her body to him, then ducked his head down to kiss her collarbone and her chest before wrapping his mouth hotly against one nipple through her sarashi. She moaned throatily, head tipping back and involuntarily squeezed his cock hard in response.

Zuko jolted forwards with renewed vigour, his wet mouth completely soaking the fabric till it was essentially see through and her peaks stood out hard against the cloth. He moved to the other side of her chest achieving the same effect there before impatiently ripping her bindings away.

Through her pleasure-addled brain Katara vaguely registered that her left hand had become a bit lax in it’s work and she squeezed up his length again, pulling her hand from the base right to the head and swiped her thumb across the tip.

Zuko emitted a small cry at that, head falling forward between Katara’s breasts. “Oh, Agni, get on top of me right now,” he said urgently, kissing her hard before biting her earlobe.

Katara eagerly complied, pulling his cock out of his pants and straddling him so she sat just above his hard erection. He could feel her dripping onto him as she positioned him and she shivered as she felt the tip of him at her entrance. “You’re so wet. Fuuuuuuuck...” he exhaled into her ear, the sound drawn out as she lowered herself onto him.

It felt amazing to be filled by him and Katara sat for a moment, revelling in the feel of him stretching her. Zuko grabbed her hips and she leaned forward over him. He pulled part of the way out of her, then moved back in and they both groaned. Their pace increased, becoming faster and more rough. Katara bounced on top of him and Zuko couldn’t help but get distracted by the movements of her breasts as he thrust his hips up and down. He could feel he was close and he put a hand between them to rub his thumb against Katara’s clit. She cried out and moved more insistently against him, pushing forwards for more of his touch.

Zuko came, mouth falling open at his release. He continued to rub Katara as he climaxed and she came just after him, falling forward onto his neck with a desperate cry of, “Zuko!”

They relaxed against each other as they came down from their climax, their naked chests pressed together. Katara wrapped her arms around his torso and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. He lifted her slightly so he slid out of her, the evidence of his climax spilling from her. 

She looked up at him lazily from her position on his chest and he tilted his head so he could kiss her full lips. She smiled, laying her head back down on his chest. His thumbs stroked circles just above her bum and she laughed weakly at him.

“Don’t, you’ll just get me going again.”

He exhaled sharply in amusement, breath ruffling Katara’s hair.

She pushed herself up, giving him one last loving look before climbing off him and heading to the bathroom.

“I better go clean myself up, I’ve got a meeting with the herbalist at 4.”

Zuko sat up in surprise. “It’s almost 4 already?”

“Yep!” she shouted from the bathroom.

Zuko jumped out of bed, “Shit, I’m late for the minister.” He wrenched open his drawers and grabbed some clean pants. He frantically threw his tunic on and grabbed his outer robe.

Katara came out of the bathroom, an accusatory expression on her face, “I thought you said he cancelled?”

“I lied, he postponed. To be honest I wasn’t thinking straight when I came back into the room, there were other more pressing things for me to attend to.”

She gave him a look but laughed as she pulled on her robe.

He finished adjusting his crown in the mirror and turned to her. “See you later for another round?” he asked with a smirk.

“Ha, you’d be so lucky,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and making to leave.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, deepening their kiss.

He pulled back, leaning over her slightly as he looked earnestly into her eyes.

“I am,” he said sincerely.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his cheesy remark, instead giving him the smile he knew full well meant ‘you’re being a cheesy dork right now and why is this still actually working?’

She kissed him again, straightened his crown and they both left the room.


End file.
